the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
HFU Post 7
In HFU Post 7, Hero Force tackles Medusa at the heart of Pandæmonium. Seraphim takes instant charge and gives orders for the attack. Ffion Heul and Winters close in while the rest circle around to flack her. Despite Seraphim's warning not to look into Medusa's eyes, Flax Hyperon does just that and is turned to stone. Everyone closes their eyes and try to follow Seraphim's directions. Ffion uses her powers over the 'Force' to sense Medusa and ignites her ruhand to attack but Medusa is able to dodge and destabilise Ffion so that she crashes into Winters. Hero Plus One tries to film the action for their fans but Seraphim orders him down because of the stone-turning eyes. As he shuts down the webcam, Medusa shoots him with an arrow and he falls down. Medusa manages to outsmart Winters and Ffion, resulting in Ffion being knocked out and Winters headless with her robot body wandering around aimlessly. Seraphim orders Magick to attack with her magic, which Magick does in a panic, but Medusa reveals her wings and flies above it. Seraphim orders her to defend herself with her magic shield but the arrow comes so quickly that the shield bounces back and knocks Magick unconscious. Left alone against Medusa, Medusa jeers over Hero Force's reputation but she is suddenly caught off-guard by a shout as she looks into a reflective, silver platter and turns herself to stone. Seraphim recognises his voice and opens her eyes to find the veteran Hero Force One member, P.I. Fun Guy. His mushrooms free the petrified people and wake up the rest. Magick is exstatic to meet one of her classic heroes and hugs him. He then gives Seraphim a hug, despite her not wanting one and then Winters enthusiastically asks to be hugged too. He makes a comment about not getting ahead of herself, her not having her head reattached yet, which prompts a groan from Seraphim. Post Pandemonium ensues in, well, Pandemonium. Seraphim, a former angel of Heaven and veteran Hero Force One member, valiantly attempts to command the chaos in their tactical favor. Seraphim: "Ffion, Winters, close in on her! Everyone else, fall back and flank her! And don't look at her eyes!" Flax: "What's so special about her eyes?" As he asks, he looks at her, and she looks back. There are now two literally petrified men. Everyone else closes their eyes. Magick stumbles over a cobblestone. Magick: "How are we supposed to attack something we can't see?" Ffion: "We got it!" Reaching out with what some would call the Force, Ffion ignites her ruhand as she swings the soul-saber down at Medusa. Ffion loses her balance as Medusa parries with a magic short sword, leading Ffion to crash into Winters as they both fall over. Benjamin Mahir, known as Hero Plus One, adjusts his webcam to focus in on the action. Hero Plus One: "This fight with Medusa is a tough one, viewers. Be the 10th person to comment and I'll give you a shoutout on this live stream." Seraphim: "Not the time, Ben. Magic gaze, remember?" Hero Plus One: "Ah, right. Check in next time, viewers, and remember to share, like, and subscribe--GAH!" An arrow shot from Medusa and her longbow pierces Hero Plus One square in the chest. Hero Plus One: "I'm, uh, gonna lie down for a while now..." And promptly falls over, motionless. Winters and Ffion rush to attack Medusa again, and as Winter swings her fist, Medusa weaves with the agility of a snake, causing Winters to knock Ffion out cold. As Winter remains stunned from punching her own teammate, Medusa lobs off Winter's head with her magic sword sword. Winter's head rolls to the ground, and without a "brain" to control it, her body walks around aimlessly. Winters: "We might not have this." Seraphim: "Magick, cast a freeze spell on her!" Magick: "But I can't see--" Seraphim: "NOW!" Magick: "EEEEEEEEE!" Foregoing any attempt at aiming, Magick holds her hand out, and a colossal wave of wind gusts forth, crystallizing immediately into a frozen wall of icy spikes. Medusa, however, reveals her wings, and shoots up into the sky to avoid the spell. Magick "Did I get her?" As she asks, Medusa draws her longbow and aims at Magick, charging with its own magic. Seraphim: "SHIELD YOURSELF!" Shocked, Magick attempts to summon an ethereal shield in front of her as Medusa lets loose her arrow fueled by ancient, mythic power. Magick's shield holds, but the arrow fires so fast as to knock her shield back into herself, knocking Magick out. Seraphim grits her teeth as she remains the only one standing, her eyes shut in frustration. Medusa descends dowm by Seraphim, allowing herself a hissing laugh as she stands just outside Seraphim's reach. Medusa: "And to think, there was a time when the name "Hero Force" made the likes of me shake in fear. Now look at you. It makes me shake with laughter!" Just then, a male voice booms from one of the taverns. Man: "Why don't you look at yourself!" Surprised, Medusa turns to see who just shouted at her. She screams in horror at the mistake she realized too late, and an instant later, turns into stone herself. A silver serving platter clatters to the street ground. Uncertain of potential trickery, Seraphim keeps her eyes closed. Seraphim: "You sound familiar..." Man: "Have you forgotten me already? I suppose I have been gone a while. Look at these rookies! They could use some of my mushroom medicine." Seraphim: "No... it can't be." Man: "See for yourself, Seraphim." Slowly, she opens her eyes. The man, somewhat darker-skinned, seems to be middle-aged or more, whether from time or from stress is hard to tell. While not the towering linebacker build of The Patriot, he still stands heroically tall and large, wearing a black Inverness cape stylized sharply in the colors of outer space over a white button-down office shirt and brown slacks. His hair sits vaguely shaped like a long mushroom cap on his head, and his beard gives him an almost regal look. The inspiring image, however, comes crashing down as he starts whistling a short, childish tune. Man: "Mush mush!" A multitude of mobile mushrooms pop from the ground and move about. Many of them start shuffling the stone Medusa far away, while others tend to the fallen. The petrified shells of Louis and Flax begin to crumble, revealing their living bodies beneath, and those incapacitated begin to regain their senses. Louis: "What just happened?" Seraphim: "This is so embarrassing. First you, now him..." Louis: "Now who?" Turning to look at the man, Magick Snowflakes glees with joy. Magick Snowflakes: "It's P.I. Fun Guy!!! One of the top ten Hero Force One veterans of all time! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Nearly tripping, Magick Snowflakes rushes to hug P.I. Fun Guy, and in turn, he hugs back with a beaming smile. P.I. Fun Guy: "It's good to see friendly faces again! Hugs for everyone!" Seraphim: "I really don't need one, Hunter." P.I. Fun Guy: "Nonsense!" He bear hugs Seraphim, who stands stiff in shame that she's in this situation. Winters: "Me next!" P.I. Fun Guy: "Don't get a-head of yourself now, Winters." Seraphim: "God, kill me now." Category:Post Category:HFU Post